The Chosen Guardian
by Imagination that
Summary: One-Shot Reviewer Request Pre-Skyward Sword set a few years before the war. Rated M for violence and mild suggestive themes though nothing explicit. If you've left a story request for me please at least read the Reviewer Requests near the bottom. Or just read it for the story. Young Impa, before she became the kick butt warrior we all know and love.


**A/N:** Alright folks this is a reviewer request that I said I was working on that was posted on my story 'The Offer'. It's a Pre-Skyward Sword fic. I'll admit the story sounded better in my head than it came out so I'm not to sure on it. Please note I answered all reviewer requests for all my stories below. There is also another A/N for my readers below the review requests. For now though, enjoy the story.

* * *

Impa paced around the small room worry and fear plaguing her every thought. She had been so stupidly ignorant that night and now…well now she didn't know what she should do. Groaning and rubbing her temples where the growing headache was forming she sat heavily down on the bed as her thoughts turned back to that night…

In the past few months there had been a significant increase in the monsters and demons that roamed about the land. As with the other tribes her people, the Sheikah, had taken extra precautions by training more and setting up watches. This also included training those, like herself, who had come of an age that they could help fight and defend their home. The training was harsh but their mentors made it clear if they couldn't survive the training they couldn't expect to survive an attack and they would become a liability to the tribe.

If there was one thing that was frowned upon it was those who refused to be of use to the group as a whole. The Sheikah were a small tribe and everyone had to do their part; they wouldn't survive otherwise. Several of the younger ones had got it into their heads that they were more than ready to take on the demons and they did not need the rigid training of the elders any longer. In their naivety the group of them snuck out of the village around gloaming to avoid detection. Once out of view of the village they made their way towards an area where the monsters were known to congregate frequently, the deep woods near the Skyview Temple dedicated to Her Grace the Goddess Hylia. No one was sure as to why the demons dared near such a holy place but they had and thus stopped many of the tribes from worship.

They never made it beyond the viewing platform that marked the path to the temple that night. At first it had seemed easy, sure the number of Deku Babas and Keese had increased some, but these were normal creatures to be found in the forests and were easily either avoided or dispatched. Surely the elders could not be worried about a bunch of flying rodents and some overly aggressive plants.

They had laughed at how easily worried the elders were, maybe the easier times they had lived in had made them soft. In that moment they had neglected all their training and had not focused on stealth or any other precautions. Just as they came into the meadow where the viewing platform stood, their ears were assaulted my several piercing shrieks. Within seconds they were surrounded by a large number of bokoblins all armed with rusty cleavers or large clubs. One or two bokoblins at a time are not particularly difficult but in large numbers they become dangerous. Unprepared they were separated from each other quickly as they fought off the monsters. Things were only set to get worse though as several large moblins joined the fray using their brutish strength to overwhelm the youths.

Impa had been driven back to the stairs of the viewing platform far away from her comrades. Despite this she had done well, she was not the top student for nothing; she had even managed to take out one of the large moblins. Impa felt a sense of pride swell in her as the last bokoblin before her fell while she had only suffered a few minor injuries, then a laugh had reached her ears.

The sound was cold and sadistic managing to freeze her in her tracks instantly. The young Sheikah swiveled her head in every direction trying to discern the source of the maniacal laughter. In a shower of diamonds appeared to be at first glance a man, but even in the dark it soon became apparent to the young Sheikah this wasn't any ordinary man. He practically glowed in the dark for how pale he was and though it was difficult to discern she thought he may be wearing an entirely white outfit. Before she could do anything the man spoke in a self-assured voice, it was all too clear this demon was brimming over with confidence.

"Well if it isn't one of the Goddess serving dogs. What do your people call yourselves again? Sneaktahs, Smeakals, Smurfs; hmm not that it really matters because you won't be anything after I'm through with you."

That snapped Impa out of it and she immediately took up a fighting stance ready to deal with this demon as she had with the others. "Do you really mean to fight me, foolish girl? Though now that I think on it, it is quite rude of me considering an ignorant savage such as yourself would have no way of knowing just who you are dealing with. I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim. You would do well to denounce your weak Goddess and instead bow before me; maybe you might be lucky enough to clean my boots in our new world."

Impa hissed at this deepening her stance. She didn't know who this so called 'demon lord' was but she had already had enough of him. She would end him here and now. When the demon saw that she hadn't relaxed her pose Impa could have sworn she heard him sigh and did he just flick his hair?! "Very well come at me then and let this obscene structure be stained with your blood as a warning to others. The Demon King shall soon come to obliterate your pitiful Goddess and all those who defend her."

Anger coursed through Impa's system at how he spoke of the Goddess Hylia, Her Grace was a noble Goddess and Impa would not let this demon defile her name. Impa was the best student amongst her peers, but in that moment she forgot all she had been taught about controlling her emotions and not letting them cloud her judgment in a fight. Instead she let her anger fuel her as she charged at the demon unminding that he hadn't even taken up a fighting stance as of yet.

Before she could even come within striking distance of the demon she heard a snap quickly followed by a sharp pain that shot through her shoulder. Stumbling to a standstill she looked down while reaching for the pained area. Her fingers instantly came into contact with cold metal sending another flash of pain through her system. What?! Without ever moving the demon had somehow sent the dagger into her. Gritting her teeth she ripped it from her flesh; the flash of pain blinded her for a second but she held fast intent on using this monster's weapon against him.

"You didn't honestly think I'd sully myself by engaging in a barbaric hand to hand fight did you," said the demon with a sneer in his voice. "No, I very much doubt you'll even last long enough to keep this interesting for me let alone force me to draw forth more than these paltry daggers."

This time Impa proceeded with more caution wary as she searched the darkened form for the movement that would indicate he was throwing more of the strange weapons. As she moved closer though she again heard a snap of fingers like before. On instinct she quickly moved to the side only to hear several telltale thumps as the sharp implements imbedded themselves into the walls around them. How was he doing this?! The demon hadn't moved yet several daggers had been thrown?! Deciding it didn't matter the Sheikah charged forward again, arm raised so she might drive the monster's own weapon deep within his flesh.

Impa moved like lightning but before her hand could bring down the weapon to end the fight she found it was stopped halfway in its movement. Shocked she looked over at her arm to find another pale hand had stopped it in its tracks. She had precious little time to look at it though as within seconds it was twisted behind her forcibly along with her other arm making the wound in her shoulder scream painfully.

"Foolish girl," the demon whispered so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath causing a shiver to go down her spine. "What would ever make you think you could defeat me, the all-powerful Demon Lord Ghirahim?"

Impa struggled fiercely in the tight hold but it did not slacken in the slightest. Instead she only heard a slight chuckle as for a brief moment one of the demon's hands removed itself from her own. Before she could pull free though, she heard another snap and felt something pull her arms back again. Whatever now held her wrists prisoner had several sharp points that dug painfully into her wrists causing what felt like blood to drip from the small punctures. Another disturbing chuckle came from the demon as he once again put his mouth to her ear.

"You're quite the spirited little thing aren't you, hmm? I do so enjoy breaking your pathetic human spirits. It is quite divine watching as your hope and faith leaves you just before the light fades from your eyes."

Impa stiffened at his words and before she could think on it her mouth was spitting words back at him. "It doesn't matter what you do to me as my faith in the Goddess will never die nor will my people's hope."

"We'll see about that," whispered the demon while snapping. The disorientation was immediate and Impa was no longer sure which direction was up and which was down as she was engulfed in a flurry of diamonds. As quickly as it started the sensation ended, though the nausea and disorientation took a little longer to clear. When she could take notice again Impa was speechless somehow they had gone from standing at the base of the viewing platform to the top.

How was this possible?! Did this demon have magic?! But wait only the Goddess and her chosen people had magic unless…unless the demons had it too! Impa didn't have chance to voice a single one of those questions or any of the others flooding through her head before her captor spoke again.

"Look out at the land before you." Out of habit the young Sheikah did as he said looking over the forest she knew so well. The sun was just starting to rise with a few of the first weak beams of the sun peeking through the branches. Truthfully this was usually her favorite part of the day watching as the sun came up painting the sky in its light pastels while the land was a mix of color and shadows. With the waking of the sun came the waking of the forest inhabitants and if one was still they could easily hear as all manners of animals woke to begin their days. However, as the sun continued its upward journey the forest remained eerily quiet and one could begin to see the remnants of the brutal fight that had occurred in the dark of the night. Impa nearly screeched out as she recognized two forms on the ground as her comrades amongst the many bodies of several monsters, but a hand over her mouth forced the words back down her throat.

"Look out at this disgustingly pure land that your Goddess just barely protects. It is all a lie that she forces upon those fools like you who worship at her feet begging her for salvation. This land that she claims is paradise is in fact full of darkness. The fools who claim they live by the laws of the Goddess only to turn around and commit the vilest of acts that not even some demons would do. That is the truth of your land here, and your Goddess. None are free of darkness my Master only seeks to wipe away that pathetic façade so all will see this place for what it really is. You see little one your people and mine are not at all different; even your own people would gladly sell you out if it was to their benefit. To them your life is meaningless."

Impa shook the hand from her mouth as her anger swelled, "You're wrong," she stated flatly. She could feel the demon about to speak again but this time she beat him to the punch. "You're right that my life alone is meaningless but this isn't about me. This is about the future of my people and all the others who live here. If the Goddess so asked me to sacrifice my life in exchange for the lives of the others I would gladly give it. You can torture me demon and even kill me but my people will fight on and I will be remembered in their hearts. My death will be their strength; so do your worst you will only hurt your own cause."

The demon hissed while squeezing her wounded shoulder tightly causing her to cry out at the sudden pain. "Foolish child, do you not realize that even if your Goddess uses you as a martyr you will still be dead? Tell me, what is the difference between your Goddess and my Master? Neither cares how many are lost as long as their cause is seen through and they will both go to any means to eradicate the other side…"

"You're wrong," burst out Impa the rage burning in her now. "The Goddess Hylia cares for us and it truly pains her that so many have been lost so far to you depraved demons. Your Master whoever that maybe started this. Instead of living in harmony like we do with all the other races he has been sending his pathetic minions like you out to cause upheaval and discord."

That statement was met with a slap to her face as the demon chuckled again though this time there was an edge to his laughter. "You shall never compare my power to those of the mindless horde you and your pathetic friends fought below. I far surpass their power and am second to only one," the demon whispered in her ear.

His next statement though seemed to indicate a complete change in his demeanor as it was said in a falsely cheery voice, "Well I very much doubt there is little I can say here that would change your mind, but there is one thing you are right on my dear child. If I were to kill or even torture you it would only fuel their anger towards us. However, I think I have a fabulous idea that will not only break that spirit of yours but open your eyes to how fickle the regard of your people and your Goddess is." As he finished the demon's tongue trailed along her jaw up to her ear causing her to shiver. Before she had a chance to ask just what he meant the demon snapped his fingers again causing them both to disappear into the diamonds once more.

Impa still wasn't sure how long she spent with that demon after they left the viewing platform or even where he took her. All she remembered of her time with him was darkness surrounding her and pain. The psychotic monster had trapped her with him while he mercilessly tortured her with his daggers and magic. Every second with him felt like an entire day and all she could do was beg him to stop. He hadn't though, instead he had relished in her screams seeking ways to make her scream out louder each time. Even worse than the various amounts of torture he inflicted on her was that he had stolen her virtue and innocence during that time. While the monster so cruelly invaded her he would add to her torment by biting into the wounds he had given her drinking of her blood and commenting that she tasted rather bland. She had little time to think on that though as each time before he began he would cast some spell over her that caused shooting pains throughout her abdomen. After an eternity he released her leaving her with some chilling parting words. "Now my dear little pup of the Goddess you shall see. Soon they will turn from you when they find out the truth of how you have disappointed them." He had transported her to just outside the village gates, which was a small mercy since she could not walk.

The village gate guards had found her just before sundown and brought her quickly inside where their healers started working on her immediately. It was two days after she had been found that she learned just how wrong their stupid idea had gone. One of her comrades had indeed been killed in the fray while another of them had been permanently injured. They had thought Impa too had been killed but had refrained from questioning her about what happened until she was healed.

According to the elders she was only gone a mere day, which included the time they had left together as a group. Impa was sure that the demon had done something to mess with time, because there was no way he could have caused that much pain and done all those spells while violating her in less that twenty-four hours. It had now been about a week since her return and she was at last healed enough that the elders were coming to demand her story along with her parents.

She was dreading this so much more than anything that had happened as of yet. What would they do? What would they say when they found out the truth, because lying was out; Sheikah could spot a liar before the first word finished falling from the lips of the speaker. Would they kill her or maybe banish her for carrying a demon's spawn; she was fully aware that that had been his intentions from the beginning. Impa cried out in frustration; she didn't want this child…no this thing for it would surely be a monster.

"Do not think such things young one. The babe has yet to be born so we cannot know just whom it will take after." Impa jumped at the voice since she had been quite alone in the room up until now. The young Sheikah's jaw must have hit the floor as she sat on the bed stunned for several moments before her senses returned to her and she immediately scrambled to kneel before Her Grace.

"Please brave Impa, there is no need for such things when you are still quite injured. Please sit for I have things to discuss with you." Still shocked Impa found her way back to her bed as her eyes momentarily slid from the Goddess before her, to the door where the elders and her parents would soon be entering through. "Do not worry no one will disturb us until we are finished." Impa could merely nod still too awestruck that the Goddess Hylia would choose to visit her of all people.

"Young one, I'm sure you have noticed that our peaceful and prosperous land is being invaded by and evil darkness that is steadily growing stronger. Tell me do you have any notion of what this means?" Impa thought over her question but she wasn't sure how to reply. Did she dare admit what had taken place between her and that demon? Impa truly didn't want to admit to her failure and what had resulted from it to anyone, let alone the Goddess. Yet the Goddess' first words to her upon arrival indicated that it was likely she was already aware of what had happened.

Giving up on the idea of hiding anything Impa stared at the floor while mumbling, "He-he said the Demon King is coming." She felt a shift on the bed as the Goddess sat beside her on the bed before softly replying.

"Yes, the Demon King Demise is coming to this land and war shall soon be upon us. He is a brutal merciless tyrant who will stop at nothing to obtain his goal. I fear that once the battle begins not even my own power will be enough to stop him and his hordes from spreading darkness upon the land."

That last statement got Impa's attention forcing her head up to look directly at her Goddess. "B-But…But you're a Goddess you should be…should be able to…" Impa was having trouble forming the sentence mainly due to her shock at the Goddess's words but it also felt quite wrong to be questioning the Goddess.

"Yes, to you and all the creatures of this blessed land I would appear all powerful," stated the Goddess; correctly interrupting Impa's half formed statement. "However, when compared to the Goddesses of old that shaped this land and myself my power is paltry. Not all Gods and Goddesses are made equally just as not all living beings are the same. Each have their own strengths and weaknesses. I was created after the Three Golden Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore descended and shaped our world. Their order for me was simple that I watch over the lives of the inhabitants of their land and guard the sacred power that they left as a testament to their own power, the Triforce. It is that force that the Demon King seeks for though demons have power that can rival the Gods they are born from the hearts of all living creatures and thus are able to take hold of the Sacred Power. Unlike myself and my fellow divine beings a demon may increase their strength. In the case of Demise his strength increases as fear, mistrust, and hatred spread among us. Thus he has devised a nearly perfect strategy to complete his conquest. By sending his weaker hordes among our populace that which he feeds off begins to increase and as such so does his power. It then allows him to send more of his minions out with the eventual outcome that he will have enough strength to enter our realm himself. Once he does come he will be virtually unstoppable to all including myself."

Impa was appalled at the Goddess' revelation that she would be powerless against this Demon King and she spoke out before she could think on her words. "Please Your Grace, there must be something that can be done." Impa cringed because she had again questioned the Goddess Hylia but the Goddess didn't seem to mind. Instead the divine entity replied in a solemn tone that lit a flicker of hope within the heart of the young Sheikah.

"There is I believe on ray of hope in all of this for I have a plan that might work. However, there is much that may go wrong and in order to prevent those follies I am going to have to pull on the strings of fate by changing several lives. Unfortunately, those who I must bring into my plan will likely suffer greatly, but it is for the betterment of all the people so it must be. You see young Sheikah the only one who has a chance against the Demon King will be one with boundless courage and a pure heart; born from the very beings he derives his power from."

Impa was slightly horrified at this; the Goddess could not mean her. Impa was brave but not enough to stand against an all-powerful Demon King, she hadn't even been able to withstand the Demon Lord, and Impa knew for certain that she was not pure of heart. Reluctantly Impa opened her mouth to voice these sentiments but the Goddess beat her to it.

"No dear Impa, I do not mean you for that role. I have recently come upon a young man who I believe to be the one I seek. I must admit though, in a way I feel responsible for what has happened to you and your fellows. I could not stop any of that from happening but there is only so much I may interfere in as a Goddess and free will and choices are things we ought not to trifle with. I am already interfering far more than I should by controlling the destinies of several others far into the future, but this is war and in order to win I must do that which I would normally not. That is why it pains me to ask more of you considering I could not help, but I will still need your strength and that of your child."

Impa felt she probably would have taken it better if the Goddess had declared she would be the one to fight the Demon King. Surely she could not want Impa's child, a half demon, to help rid the land of demons?!

"No brave Sheikah," spoke the Goddess again, "I will not be asking that your child lead us against the demons. My plan is a complicated one and it is such that it shall not be fulfilled in this era but the next. Simply put it is my desire that the young man I found shall face off against the Demon King. However, as he is now I fear he will lose far too quickly for he is still only a mortal. I have devised a way to harden his spirit but not his heart, hopefully. Then in four years' time when the Demon King arises he should be able to fight against that monstrosity and allow me the time needed to hide the Sacred Power amongst my chosen people the Hylians. Once they are safe enough of my power should remain that I will be able to seal back the Demon King, at least temporarily, until the fight is ready to start again. The young man, my chosen hero, will likely fall to the demon before I can seal him but the strength of his spirit is such that I can reincarnate it into another when the time is right. Then I too shall take a human form and lead my chosen hero through trials that will serve to strengthen his spirit. There will be a vast quantity of time between this hero and the next, and when I take a human form my memories of this life shall not go with me. This is where you come in dear Impa. I will need you to guide and protect my mortal form while setting my chosen hero on his path. I will also need to strengthen the seal by encasing my mortal body until my hero can complete his quest. This would mean you and you alone would have to guard me from all who would do me harm for a millennia. For after the war is done I will send many of the people into hiding with the Hylians being the furthest from reach. That alone will take away much of Demise's strength but it will leave you with nary a friend dear one and require that you leave your child to be raised by your people after only four short years. Do you think you would be able to accomplish this, young one?"

Impa opened her mouth to say 'of course' but shut it quickly sensing she needed to think this over beforehand. There were two things that bothered her and those were the words she voiced first. "Goddess how could you want me after what I've done? I am not strong enough to protect you I couldn't even protect myself. And now…well now the child I carry in me is tainted by that foul demon; there is no way my people will raise such a being."

Hylia smiled at her and spoke in a loving voice, "My dear Impa it is because of what occurred that I ask this of you. I know how deeply you regret what happened and how much it pains you over the fall of one of your own. You seek to protect all your people and go to great lengths to do so. That burning desire was only made stronger by the demons you fought. That burning desire to protect and serve your people and me will be passed onto your child. As for your strength I have seen you and I believe your skills will far surpass those of many of your people enough so that you will be more than a match for any demon even without the gift the demon gave you."

That startled Impa for she could think of no gift that the foul monster had given her, but Hylia smiled knowingly. "During the time you spent with him the Demon Lord forced his magic into you either by means of torture or by trying to ensure you would become pregnant. Because of this his magic still lingers in not only you but your child as well. He foolishly gave you a way to at least protect yourself against him while trying to hurt you. Unfortunately his magic is tainted born of dark and evil desires as such you could not use it without corrupting yourself. However, I believe that I may be able to use my own power to alter the magic within both you and your child. To some extent it should purify the magic within you so that you may use it. However, it will be unlike the light magic the Hylians wield; more of a shadow form of theirs."

"Sooo…," Impa drawled out looking at her hands as if she might see magic suddenly spark forth from her fingertips. "It will be Shadow magic and both my child and myself shall possess it?"

"Yes," said Hylia, "and the term shadow magic would be appropriate. For you see once I take on a mortal form not only will I be in need of protection but so will all my future children. You see I shall be amongst my chosen people the Hylians for they can wield light magic but it will not always be able to withstand the dark magic of the demons. This is where your child and you come into play. The magic the babe possesses will be transferred to your descendants as the magic of the Goddess will be transferred to my own. I would ask that your future children protect and guide mine. Shadow them and keep them safe from the dark magic that will seek to blot them out. Your people are strong and skilled Impa, more than capable of watching over mine which will be the future rulers of the people keeping my oath to the three creators of the land to forever watch over it and its people. So my dear Impa will you take up this heady task that I ask of you and pledge yourself and your descendants to me here on after?"

Impa only took a moment to think it over before kneeling in front of the Goddess arm crossed over her chest. "Yes my beloved Goddess Hylia. I swear to you I shall protect you with my life and do all in my power to ensure I am able to adequately fulfill that which you have asked of me. I also swear to you that not only will I take up this task but all my future children shall hide within your glorious shadow ready to protect you from those who would bring you harm." Impa's head was bent down eyes closed as she accepted the Goddess' mission for her. As she continued to kneel she felt the feather light touch of the Goddess' warm hand upon her head.

"Thank you dearest Impa, I will forever be grateful for your service. Now please accept my blessing that I pass to you and all who come after." Slowly starting from the point where the Goddess' hand rested upon her head Impa felt a strange warm sensation trickle down her body. It was pleasant and brought peace to her mind as she felt it swirl about her concentrating around her abdomen. After a few minutes the sensation lifted and Impa felt she was born anew after the blessing of the Goddess; all her wounds had healed and she felt a strength she had never had before.

"Please my chosen guardian Impa rise." Impa did as instructed feeling as if she was seeing everything for the first time for it all seemed far more beautiful than it had before, was this the magic working within her.

"Valient Impa, thank you for what you have done and will do for me. Over the next four years I ask that you train hard in your magic and other skills, then be sure they may be passed onto your child, who shall be known as Sheik of the Sheikah. Your babe will be the driving force and leader of your people, a true inspiration for the child shall take after its mother. Thank you again and I shall be watching."

With that the Goddess faded into points of pure light vanishing completely in second from the room. For a moment Impa might have believed she dreamt it if not for the lasting warmth that enveloped her abdomen.

* * *

**Reviewer Requests**

Okay folks here are my responses to all reviewer requests. I put in which story I found them on and a slight bit about it.

Link is the son of Hylian General and Great Fairy – From 'The Offer'  
*****Alright I really don't get this one and as such I'm not even going to attempt it. Not to mention I'm really not a fan of OoT Link and Malon, so no.

Demon Apocalypse – From 'Three Weeks'  
*****While this one is interesting and I can kind of see the story line I don't think I'm the one to write it. If you want to write it and would like some help I can try and help you but I likely won't be writing it on my own.

OCARINA OF TIME AU/ Link and children are slaves – 'Zelda's Link'  
*****Again interesting but not my thing so as I said in the previous I can help if you would like but I won't be writing it.

A story Link being Half Hylian and Half Wolf Demon – 'Zelda's Link'  
*****No I haven't played "Devil May Cry" I'm really not much of a gamer in truth pretty much just Zelda games and a few Mario. Oddly this bears a **slight** resemblance to a short fic I am writing. While it is not necessarily the same it may satiate your thirst for this story.

It would be Cool if you made A Story where Link Wield both the Master Sword and Four Swords. – 'Zelda's Link'  
*****I haven't played the 'Four Sword games yet so while interesting I doubt I'll be able to do it justice.

Okay so before anyone gets upset by this I want to state something very clearly. I write my stories for me because they are stories I like and wish to share. I appreciate any who read them and their feedback, but I'll admit the requests are getting a bit out of hand here and if it continues I may have to start deleting those review requests even though I really don't want to do that. If you want a story written please take a stab at it yourself because I have more than enough stories on my plate as it is; if you want my help by all means PM me and I will do my best. Please all I ask is that you be respectful of my choice on not taking requests.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Now that I've got that out of the way I would like to inform my readers of a very rare opportunity, at least for any fans of my stories. Any who may have read 'Three Weeks' knows I'm planning on expanding the story of 'The Offer'. The only problem is I'm a bit stuck so I decided since my fics are already written before I bring them to you guys this would be a prime opportunity to involve my readers. Therefore, I have put up a poll to first and foremost decide Sheik's gender in this story. Whether male or female sill change the dynamic of the story to some extent. I may put up more polls as the story progresses but for right now this is all I have. I'm also going to ask if there is anything you want to see in the fic or any ideas you might have in mind. I can't promise they'll all be used but it does get the creative juices flowing. You can either leave your idea in a review or PM me. Here's some info on the kind of ideas I'm looking for:

1. Keep it clean because I'm not planning any lemon scenes for this fic and if there are they will be glossed over. I have other stories where things like that come into play but not this one.

2. This fic is not going to be like 'Three Weeks' with Ghirahim relentlessly torturing Link.

3. Not every character is going to be the black/white good and not good I've used before. I.E. Zelda may not be the perfect Princess and Ghirahim isn't completely evil (still a narcissistic *fill in with appropriate bad word*)

4. I have the overall plot worked out but some details are missing. What are Tetra and Sheik trying to steal? Background on Tetra, Sheik, and Ghirahim are all still vague. Small things along that nature that help make up a story.

5. Be creative and imaginative. It doesn't have to be a stellar idea even a small one is appreciated.

It will take some time for me to write the story but I'd just like to know what you guys want to see out of a story. More information and updated will be found on my profile towards the bottom under the bold **Update**.

Alright that should be about it. I hope everyone enjoyed the story I know it's not my best work. Until my next, Later.


End file.
